


perfect the way you are

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Horns, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s), Suggestive Themes, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: evie's girlfriend and boyfriend might not be perfect, but she wouldn't have it any other way.or, the one where evie, mal, and ben learn to deal with mal and ben's newfound abilities.





	perfect the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> if you watched the sequel and didn't get on board with this polyship, i feel bad for you.
> 
> also "suggestive themes" tag bc there's some, er, suggestive lines of flirting. nothing too bad, but i guess there's implied previous sexual encounters. again, don't worry - it's not too bad.

evie's girlfriend and boyfriend might not be perfect, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

like sometimes, mal will wake up and her wings will be out - large purple and black wings that sprout from her back, covered in thick, rough scales. most mornings when they're out, she looks at them and winces, vowing to stay inside until she can get the hang of these newfound abilities of hers.

“no, come on,” evie argues once. “be proud of them, they make you who you are.”

“they make me hideous,” mal snaps back.

“i don't think so,” ben says, brushing a kiss against her cheek.

“neither do i,” evie says. “and besides, i know a way to make you love them as much as we do.” she emphasizes her statement by running a finger over the wings, touching them so lightly that it leaves mal shivering. the purple-haired girl blushes and ducks her head.

“don't we have to get to class?” she says now. ben smiles, and evie grins.

“that's our girl,” she says, kissing mal on the cheek herself before joining ben as he starts to get dressed.

* * *

 

other days, it's ben who makes a mistake and grows fearful of the repercussions. he too has new abilities to learn to control, ones that decide whether or not he can remain human or turn full beast.

sometimes, he ends up somewhere in between, with horns sticking out from his auburn locks, small patches of fur covering his skin. 

the fur is usually not much of a concern for him, as his suits cover it, but the horns? well, they're not exactly small enough to be hidden under a beanie.

“unbelievable,” he says one day when he finds them sticking out in his reflection. he thought he'd been getting better at controlling the transformations, but obviously not.

“don't be so ashamed, ben, they're actually kind of hot,” evie says as she gets dressed that morning. ben scoffs, exiting the bathroom and grabbing a dress shirt.

“they're good to grab onto, when the situation calls for it,” mal says with a straight face, leaving ben to blush at the mental image.

“they're not exactly kingly, are they?” he asks, snapping out of it, reaching for his pants while his shirt momentarily stays half-buttoned.

“no,” evie says, striding towards him. “but you're 'baby beast’ - your people will understand.”

“yeah,” mal says, appearing at her side. “they know you've inherited a bit of your dad’s, uh, furry side.” she gives the fur on his chest a few strokes. he growls lowly at her, and she jumps back. evie just laughs.

“do that again and we are  _ so _ going to have to miss class,” she says. ben smiles, blushing once more.

“so, you really think everyone will be okay with this?” he asks.

“if they don't, banish them,” mal says with a shrug.

“maybe we won't go to  _ that _ extreme,” evie says. “but yeah, you're the king - you're above them, so if anyone complains, well, you know what to do.” ben smiles.

“thanks, guys,” he says, kissing each of them on the cheek before finishing getting ready.

so, evie's girlfriend and boyfriend may be a bit…  _ beastly _ at times, but she doesn't mind at all. (actually, sometimes? she kind of loves it.)


End file.
